


photo op!

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blink and You'll Miss it Fluff, F/M, Reader Insert, Suggestive Themes, saeran is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: all you wanted was a cute couple photo to use for your lock screen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh. So I wrote a headcanon post on tumblr and it somehow gave birth to this fic. I had plans to work on other things tonight, but when you get struck with inspiration... 
> 
> One day, I will write a cute, and fluffy and dorky Saeran fic, but in the mean time I'll be doomed to writing Saeran a little more sensually. /shot 
> 
> I hope you guys like it. There's a possiblity it might be kinda incoherent since I... should sleep. /lays down

All you wanted was a normal couple selfie.

But despite the numerous failures, it’s hard for you to get mad at Saeran. You know he isn’t intentionally trying to wreck every attempt at a cute picture. He just happens to be one of those unfortunate soul that happened to be born with a perpetual frown.

You will admit that there is that picture of a young, smiling Saeran out there, but you’re fairly sure that that picture is of a Saeran from an alternate universe.

Or of a clone.

Admittedly, you’ve even tried to use his beloved sweets to bribe a smile out of him. It might have worked if the ‘smile’ he’d given you wasn’t terrifying enough to scare grown men. You ended up deleting that one and pretending it never even happened. Suffice to say that was the last time you tried to bribe a picture out of him.

The point is, that Saeran doesn’t smile. At least not often, and certainly _not_ for pictures.

You sigh as you look at another failed attempt. In this one, Saeran is looking at the camera with his trademark poker face plastered on. It’s not a bad picture, so you decide to keep it, but still… You can’t help but sigh again.

“…I don’t get why you’re so insistent,” Saeran says dryly as he scooches back to his end of the couch. “It’s just a picture.”

You frown at him. “…I…I know…”

He cocks an eyebrow, but doesn’t say anything.

“I just…” you trail off, and look away. Truth be told, you never really have told Saeran why you keep taking these selfies, you just ask to take them. He waits patiently for you to elaborate. Maybe if you tell him why he’ll be more cooperative. You take a deep breath before mumbling, “…I just… wanna take a nice picture of us…to use as my lock screen… so when… we’re not together I can still see your face…”

Slowly, you look back to Saeran, who, for once, looks a little shocked. His eyes are widened just slightly with a faint pink blush dusting his cheeks. You feel your own face turning red at the sight of him and, before you even realize what you’re doing your raise your phone up and snap a picture of what you consider the rare ‘cute and flustered Saeran.’

The shutter sound of your phone’s camera is enough to snap Saeran out of his daze. He stares at you blankly. You gulp when you see the corner of his lips twitch just slightly. That’s never a good sign when it comes to him. He shifts so he’s sitting next to you again. In fact, he’s sitting so close that he’s squishing you a tiny bit. You begin to protest when he plucks the phone from your hands. Saeran presses his cheek to yours and holds the phone out as if he’s about to take a selfie. You smile hurriedly, and hold it in anticipation, but he doesn’t take the picture.

After a moment, your smile falters a little. “Saeran….?”

“Turn your head.”

You obey and his lips capture yours in a soft kiss. When your eyes close, you hear the shutter and Saeran lingers for a just a moment before pulling away. You open your eyes to find him checking how the picture turned out on your phone. To your relief, it actually looks pretty good, so much that you might actually use it. It’s a little embarrassing to use a picture of the two of you kissing, but it’s the nicest of all the selfies you’ve taken so far.

But for some reason Saeran doesn’t look as pleased.

You’re about to ask why when he turns his head again and leans in to whisper in your ear. At first,  you shudder from the feeling of his warm breath against your skin, but then you begin to feel hot as you start picturing everything he’s murmuring to you. When he pulls away, you realize that he took another picture while he was quietly seducing you.

Saeran has a decidedly satisfied smirk on his face as he fiddles with your phone. Once he’s done playing with it he wordlessly tosses it to you. You’re still a little… distracted from what he said, so it almost slips through your hands. Saeran scoffs at the half-hearted glare you give him in response.

Worried to see what kind of terrible thing he might have done to your phone, you press the home button to unlock it. What you see causes you to almost drop your phone. He changed the lock screen. Your new one is photo is of you and him. But it’s not the cute picture he took of you kissing. It’s the second picture he took. In this one you’re looking down, face as red as a tomato while Saeran’s face is turned toward yours, lips curved up in a sexy smirk as he looks at the camera with a pair of intense bedroom eyes. Just looking at the picture is enough to make your heart pound, especially when you remember what he said while taking it…

“Did you just…?!” The screen fades back to black since you were too distracted by the picture to unlock it.

“…isn’t that what you wanted?” he asks, feigning innocence.

You don’t dare give him the satisfaction of saying it was. Because it wasn’t. Not entirely. The picture he used is definitely ‘nice’ but not the kind of ‘nice’ you were envisioning. You would have been perfectly fine with the picture of the kiss, but it seems he wasn’t entirely happy with it, and preferred this one. Why else would he chose it? On impulse, you press the lock button, causing the picture to pop up again. Your eyes slowly shift from his face to his picture on the screen.

Saeran swipes the phone from your grip and quickly stuffs it in his pocket. You open your mouth to protest, but he pins you down on the couch first, an indignant look on his face. “…why are you looking at the picture when I’m right here?”

You just gawk at him. He’s not seriously getting jealous over a picture of himself, is he? Saeran glares at you expectantly, waiting for an answer. You gulp and, in a careful voice, answer, “…well, it _is_ a nice picture.”

Saeran leans down so close his lips are mere millimeters from yours. “Then, how about I show you something nicer?”

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't do ending notes, but I just wanted to add that in addition to changing the lock screen, Saeran sent the first picture, the kissing one, to his phone to use as his home screen. He'd be too embarrassed to use it as his lock screen, especially if Saeyoung saw.


End file.
